Prompts
by d0ntlookbackin4nger
Summary: Title says it all really (:
1. Chapter 1 - Archie coming out

Rae and Finn had been dating for a total of 18 months but had spent exactly three months of their relationship apart as Finn went to Manchester Uni whilst Rae went to Brighton. Finn studied Engineering and Rae studied Business, but still called each other twice a day. Although Rae and Finn spent quite a fair bit of time apart from each other, the gang were still just as strong - Chop, Izzy and Finn in Uni together, Chloe at Salford and Rae and Archie were at Brighton; which made her and Archie closer than ever. To the untrained eye, Archie was straight as they come but to Rae, he was gayer than a rainbow and the rest of the group; all bar Finn.

Finn and Archie were cousin's through their mothers and had been inseperable since birth, which would make you think that Archie could tell Finn anything - eg. Why he was never one of the boys but wanting to be _with _one of the boys. But, after Finn being not-so-nice to an overly expressive gay couple in the pub exactly two years ago; Archie decided some things were best kept in the dark.

Until now.

The gang were all on Christmas holidays, meaning they were home for two weeks. It was the second morning of being home and Rae arranged for herself, Finn and Archie to go for breakfast in the cafe - that same cafe that had been going to since they were 12. When Rae suggested for the rest of the gang to go, Finn protested against it - saying his reason being that he just wanted time with his girlfriend and his cousin as he saw Chop, Izzy and Chloe all the time; Salford Uni and Manchester Uni within walking distance.

Finn, Archie and Rae sat at their regular table; three empty spaces beside them but they shrugged it off. Usual banter and ketchup was passed around the table as the trio caught up over tea and toast, as Finn took a bite of sausage, toast, beans and black pudding in one; he spoke through a mouthful, "So, Archie Bald. 'ave y' eye on anyone at the minute?" Archie took a sip of his tea before putting his mug down and shrugging, "Well, a few people but not really lookin'", Finn swallowed his food, "Yeh, well, fuck 'em off as I know someone who's absolutely perfect for y'! She's blonde, got dead big blue eyes, dead smart, quite funny", Finn beamed at Archie, Archie grew uncomfortable as did Rae - her's down to jealousy - Archie then cringed, deciding better late than never, "Listen, Finn I-" "No, no, no y' listen t' me, alright? She's perfect for y', she's pretty, thin, big ti-", "Archie's gay", Rae huffed before realising what she'd said. Archie widened his eyes, "Rae!" In which Finn scoffed, "'Ang on, di... Did she just say y' gay!?"

Rae and Archie tossed a look between each other, confirming it for Finn. Finn then continued, as if confirming it for himself, "Archie is gay!?" Rae's face fell, "Finn, we were gonna tell y' bu-" Finn pointed his knife at her in disbelief, "'Old the fuck up! Y' knew?!" Rae gave him an awkward smile before waving her hands, "Surprise?" In which Archie replicated her smile, flashing it at Finn. Finn stared at the two, long and hard (Don't be dirty minded now.) Before dropping his cutlery in a strop and huffing back into his seat, crossing his arms across his chest, "This is absolute bollocks, I can't believe tha' y'knew before me! Tha's a piss take tha' is!" Rae frowned and shared a look with Archie, who asked, "'Ang on, so, y' more bothered about Rae knowing than me bein' gay?" Finn nodded, frowning, "Yeh! Don't give a fuck about who y' sleepin' with, it were the fact tha' she knew before me!" Rae and Archie shared another look before they fell to bits laughing, shaking their heads and throwing in an eyeroll. Finn, bewildered, stared at them before shaking his head and redigging into his breakfast and saying, "But, at least I knew before the other three", In which Rae sharply looked at Archie who looked at Rae, Finn, off their looks, gave them a look and huffed, "Are y' kiddin' me!?"


	2. Chapter 2 - Rinn (Warning: Self-harm)

Rae and Finn had been dating a total of two years, and they couldn't have been happier. Both in the same Uni, both shared a flat, had a good group of friends and Finn even was happy with where he worked. Before Rae, Finn was dead against relationships; never saw a point to them. But after being introduced through his cousin, Archie, to loud mouthed and funny Rae; it were as if Finn had his glasses on and could suddenly see the world a lot clearer. He just loved going home to her, knowing she'd be there and it'd be the same routine every day. They'd either finish a lecture and class together - as they took the same course - get a chippy dinner on the way home, watch something on the telly, chill out or have lazy but peaceful sex and then head onto bed and then some days, when not in Uni, Finn would go to work and Rae would chill at home or go visit friends then be there for when Finn got back. Finn liked routine, he liked the security. But it wasn't always rainbows and smiles as Rae was a constant void, always felt an emptiness that seemed to never fill - not even her love for Finn could do that.

Finn had just finished his shift and was on the way home from work, a spring in his step. He walked past Green Lane Florist's and decided to pick up a dozen white roses for Rae as it were their second year anniversary and their one year anniversary of moving in together - white roses had always been her favourite. Finn entered the block of flats and jogged up the stairs, twelve stairs in total. He counted but didn't know why. He entered the flat and called out, "Rae!? Oi, soft shite, I'm 'ome!" His tone playful. He frowned but didn't wipe the smile off his face, she was probably in the shower and couldn't hear him. He made his way through to the kitchen, placing the bouqet onto the wooden table before scrambling through kitchen; searching for a vase. He found one under the sink, filled it with water and put the flowers within the vase before replacing it back onto the table - a warm feeling pooled at his stomach at the thought of Rae's reaction when she saw them. Sure, she'd probably rip the piss out of him but wouldn't be able to stop a small, gentle smile forming onto her lips; the smile that could cure cancer and stop wars.

He then shrugged off his denim jacket with fur and draped it on the back of one of the dining table chairs before sliding off his trainers, he then decided to check the bedroom - something within his gut screamed 'Bedroom' At him. As he moved throughout the house, he took note of how soft the carpet felt against his toes, he never realised how soft it was before. He never realised that the walls of the hallway were white, an off-white even. Why did he care? He'd be back again, tomorrow in fact. So, why was he noticing the little things now? He didn't know why, but he took them in. Stored them in his memory and tucked them neatly away.

He reached for the door handle and turned it, pushing the door open. He first saw her feet, then her slumped body. She looked so peaceful - it was terrifying. The way she sat up against the radiator; so lifeless. Her head lolled to the side slightly and her wrists were flopped at her sides, upon the floor - as if she were a giant doll. But aside all that, she was there. In the flesh. His little world, his other half, his everything sat on his bedroom floor before him in cold, hard and almost-lifeless proof. He felt every bit of blood in his body drain right down to the tip of his toes. He didn't feel sick but he could feel the familiar yellowy acid bubble away in his stomach. "R... Rae?" He whimpered. He moved forward, closer. Well, as close as he could get and that's when he noticed it, the blood. His eyes widened before he bolted over to her, dropping to his knees with a hard thud.

Her wrists laid in two small pools of blood, she'd really done it this time. He took her face in his hands and bellowed, "Wha' 'ave y' done!? Y' fuckin' idiot!" She slowly blinked, as if she were drunk. He then realised he needed to do something and quick, so, he bolted to his feet and scrambled the room for the house phone; his mind frantic. One he found it, he dialled '999' Roughly running a hand through his hair before he felt the tears begin as he took another look at her, once spoken to a kind lady, given in the details and being told to apply pressure, he hung up and launched the phone onto the bed before running into the en-suite. Once he found a towel he sprinted back into the bedroom, joining Rae on the floor. He wrapped her wrists into the towel tightly and then pulled her head into the crook of his neck and cradled her with his free arm, but what unnerved Finn was how still Rae was - if it wasn't for her shallow breathing then he'd swear she was dead.

He then sobbed, "Wha' 'ave y' done, Rae!?" He stroked her hair before she then began to mumble something, he listened closely to catch her last words; which were, "... For y'" And he frowned, swallowing his tears as he choked out a "Wha'?" In which he heard her say, "I did it... For y'" Her voice weak but enough to break his heart. With the hand on his free arm, he roughly wiped away the tears before cradling her, once more and saying, "I just... I don't get it, Rae. Y've been so 'appy, I just... Why? Don't y' understand 'ow much I fuckin' love y', y' dick'ed?" His voice wavered with anger and sadness, she gave a lazy smile - too drosy to give a proper one. He then continued, "Now, y' listen t' me, we're gonna... We're gonna get y' 'elp ok? A-and y' gonna get better, but y' 'ave t' trust me and know tha' I love y' so fuckin' much, I'm so sorry, Rae", He then kissed the top of her head before burrying his face into her hair, muffling his broken-hearted sobs.


	3. Chapter 3 - Finn gets bullied

It had been going on for exactly three months, three months of relentless name calling, pushes, shoving... You name any form of abuse and he'd had it. It all started at the beginning of year 11, when Arnold Peters - also known as Chop - was officially class as one of the "cool kids". Now, Chop wasn't the best of looking lads but he was funny - that being the sole reason why cock of the year Alistar Richards - also known as Lil Al - found himself taking a liking to Chop.

Now, before Lil Al, Chop was a nobody and stuck with his little clique - that clique made up of long time pals Finn and Archie. Speaking of Finn, Finn and Chop had been best friends since they could walk and talk - Finn more quieter than Chop. But, Chop had always been secretly jealous of Finn as Finn could read, was handsome with a boyish charm and always was recieving praise from Chop's mother. Now, Finn and Chop were never popular; they were that cliche "Geek clique" Constantly talking about Marvel comics and the latest flicks on the big screen - unlike Al's gang who talked about tits and footie. Now, Chop and Finn were always under the bully radar and went throughout school unnoticed; that is, until they met Archie in year 8 - the year it all went downhill. Although Chop liked Archie, he disliked the attention he brought - Archie being a walking target for the gay insults. So, the moment Chop saw the opportunity to be a bully and not the bullied; Chop couldn't say yes quicker. But being a bully, meant he had to target his nearest and dearest - also known as his supposed best friend of fourteen years.

"Finn! For goodness sakes... Finn!" Finn's mother, Michelle, huffed for - what seemed like - the millionth time as she did Finn's little seven year old sister's, Jordanne, hair - who sat at the kitchen table whilst eating her breakfast. Finn trailed in the kitchen, still in his PJs and misery on his face. "Fi- Oh! There y' are! Where's y' school uniform?!" His mum frowned, shock upon her features. He took a glass out of one of the cupboards and filled it with water, "Mum, I can't go in. I don't feel well", She scoffed, "Don't start, Finn. I'm not in the mood this mornin'", "But, mum, I 'aven't slept and I-" He tried to argue, which she cut off as she finished Jordanne's hair, "Finn, I said don't start. Now, go upstairs and get ready", He then snapped, "Well, maybe if y' didn't play Pink Floyd till three this mornin' I wou-" "Finn, don't argue with me. Go get dressed, now", She threatened. Finn took a moment before slamming the glass down on the kitchen unit and storming out, glaring at his mum on the way out - who huffed and ran a hand through her hair as she took a moment, she couldn't take these mood swings from him any longer.

Finn walked to school with his walkman headphones in and his head down, he glanced up, only briefly, as he approached his school. Some of the lads messed about on the yard and others just chilled as it was a Monday. Finn swallowed his nerves as he glanced up, the school looking more than daunting, before he ducked his head and his made his way through the gates.

And that's when he clocked him, all six foot of him.

Lil Al sat around one of the outside lunch tables with his gang, smoking a cigarette. His eyes clocked Finn and the fact they were blue, made them appear like ice. His lips curled into a devious smirk but his eyes were hard and cold, he brought the gang of five's attention to the direction of Finn - flicking away his cigarette and rising to his feet. He put his hands in his pockets and swaggered on over, his little gang on his heels - like puppets on a string. Once Al approached oblvious Finn, he noted the headphones and saw the opportunity. He grabbed Finn in a headlock and snapped, amusement in his tone, "Oi, Finny boy, I say 'ello and y' ignored me. Bit rude tha', don't y' think?" Finn's headphones had now fallen out and he began to stutter, "S-sorry, Al. I... I didn't hear y'", Al snorted a laugh as he let go of Finn, who composed himself but felt his stomach drop as he stood up straight and saw he was surrounded - feeling like prey in midst of a pack of dogs; a scene he saw in a documentary the other night.

Finn then felt it, the first push - this being from Al. It wasn't too long before he was being tossed around the vicious circle, like a tennis ball. Before he lost his footing and fell to his knees with a hard thud, wincing as his knees came into contact with hard tarmac below. He then began to frantically pick up the contents that had spilled from his bag before he heard Al and his group snigger from above before Al sarcastically quipped, "'ave a nice day, Nelson", Before they slauntered off to torture some other poor soul - apart from Chop. Finn looked up and caught the eye off Chop, who was always the last to leave and who always gave the same look that read;

"I'm sorry".

As it were a Monday, that meant Finn had English Lit. Double PE, Biology and Art - PE Finn's worst nightmare as the showers were like a torture chamber for anyone at the bottom of the food chain. Finn decided to skip it today and that Archie would have to suffice on his own. As Finn wandered down the empty corridor, whilstling and swinging his headphones - he saw her, cowering as she was cornered. His whistling came to a stop before he frowned; unable to place her face - well, what he could see of her face as two tall and bulk lads were in front of her; blocking Finn's view.

It wasn't until they shared a laugh and turned, heading in Finn's direction. Finn winced inwardly as they shoved past him and one of them snarked, "Watch where y' goin', Nelson", The two shared a laugh and a knuckle touch, the two being part of Al's little group. Finn then sighed before reaverting his gaze onto her, the raven-haired stranger. He quickly jogged over to her and kneeled down to her level as she was currently kneeling on the floor, picking up her scattered books and stationary - hands trembling. "'ere are, lemme 'elp y'", He gently cooed, the pair picked the girl's items up in silence - enough time for Finn for to give her a once over. He felt weird, funny enough - she was different. Definitely different, chubby, quite tall but really pretty - not like Chloe Harris pretty - but an underrated kind of pretty; the kind that was often over looked. Her skin rescemembled porcelin and her lashes were long and jet black - like her glossy locks.

No wonder people thought he were gay - he needed to stop reading Shakespeare before bed.

Once everything was in her bag and securly away, the two rose to their feet. She clutched a diary to her chest, gave him a small smile before scurrying off. He then noted the biology textbook on the ground and swooped it up, calling out as he held it up, "Y' forgot y'-" Before cutting himself off, realising she'd long gone. He then examined it, curious and saw;

Rachel Earl.

Biology.

2B.

Written upon the front; in perfect cursive. He couldn't help but smile slightly at the fact she was in his bio class.

It grew to 12 - meaning lunch time. Finn entered the canteen and scanned the room for his little group, the buzz of conversation and cutlery within the atmosphere. Finn then clocked Archie and the gang, jogging over. He gave them a little side smile and greeted them, "Alright, lads?" Before shrugging off his satchel and taking a seat next to Johnny. Aside Archie and Finn, the little group consisted of Johnny, Charlie and Ray - who all tucked into a packed lunch.

"Wha's the discussion this time?" Finn asked Johnny as he noted Archie and Charlie were in some heated debate over something, Johnny then quipped, "Who's better out of Spiderman and Batman", Before giving an eyeroll and tucking into his ham sandwhich. Finn then sighed before butting in, "Guys, no offense. But, we really don't care", Earning a laugh from Ray and Johnny, Charlie just huffed and took a bite of his apple and Archie gave a sarcastic laugh and pulled a face.

As time grew on and a few more debates were discussed throughout the group, Finn grew bored - as usual - and scanned the canteen. He clocked her, waiting in the dinner que. He smiled, seizing the opportunity. He dug into his satchel, retrieved her notebook before excusing himself and making his way over to her.

She hadn't seen him coming and jumped slightly when she heard, "Y' dropped this", She looked and saw his big and brown iris's piercing into her's - a bit too eager for her liking. She spoke a small, "Thanks", Before taking the book from him. He went to say something when, "Oh, look at who it is", Causing both Rae and Finn to wince - unsure who was the target this time. Trying to ignore them, Finn then spoke, "Listen if y've got no one t' sit with then-" Before he was cut off, "Oh, didn't see y' there, Nelson. Well, this fat fucker was in the way. Someone throw Shamu back in the ocean, for God's sake", Quipped Al, sharing a wicked laugh with his followers.

That did it.

Finn took in her face, her expression and Al's wicked laugh echoing in Finn's mind; causing Finn to see red. Finn couldn't take it, the laughter, the torments and such. Now, it was one thing for them to pick on Finn but to pick on a new student - that was crossing a line in Finn's eyes. He didn't want her to experience the abuse he did on a daily basis, he didn't want her feeling the sadness and pain he did. Finn then snatched Rae's dinner tray from her hands and spun round, smacking it across Al's face - causing Al to fly onto the floor. Finn then chucked the tray and dived on top of Al before grabbing Al by the scruff of his collar and seething, "Don't y ever and I mean ever call 'er fat again, or I'll fuckin' curl y' up, y' fuckin', spineless, little prick" The whole canteen broke out into hysteria and chaos as they watched the on going scene. Finn then landed a bone crunching punch across Al's face, causing Al's nose to pop and blood to pour.

But, of course with the choas being so wild - the headmaster had been alerted. Which is why Finn was on top of Al one minute and then dragged off to Mr. Rodger's office the next.

Rae hadn't been able to stop thinking about him, the guilt eating her alive. Which is why she found herself outside the headmaster's office, where Finn sat. He clocked her and gave a small smile, "Y' alright?" She nodded before gently and quietly saying, "Listen, about earlier. I just... Just wanted t' say, thank y'", He shrugged with a smile, "Anyone would've done the same", She shook her head, "They wouldn't 'ave", He snorted a laugh, "Yeaaah, they wouldn't 'ave", Causing the two to share a laugh.

There was a pause before the headmaster boomed from his office, "Nelson!" Finn and Rae shared a look before Finn rose to his feet, "S'y' round, yeh?" She nodded and the pair went to depart when Finn paused and turned, calling out, "Ay! Wait!" She turned shly, before he continued, "Listen, I were just wonderin'... D'y' like the Marvel comics?"


	4. Chapter four - Rinn lose their baby

4:39 AM is when she had died, Finn decided anyway as that's when his watch had stopped. Somehow Finn had made it into the waiting room but he couldn't remember getting there. There was paper work to be filled out but he couldn't focus on it. His hand shook too hard to hold the pen and when the front nurse saw how wet the papers were getting from the tears spilling from his eyes, she sat next to him and took his hand.

"Y' don't need t' do that now," she told Finn, rubbing his back and taking the clip board from him. His hands were quaking as his shielded his face with them and tried to remind himself to breathe. The thought of Rae in a hospital room alone was breaking his heart, but he didn't want to be in there with her - he couldn't. He pulled at the collar of his jumper, feeling like he was suffocating.

His little girl... She was gone. Beautiful and perfect. Whenever she would cry, it would turn his world upside down. That just the sound would make him want to do everything he could to make sure she never cried again. When she just was born and he would put her tiny foot in the palm of his hand, it would barely cover half of the surface. He could picture the time he and Rae were teaching her to walk, holding her small hands as she teetered and stumbled but she would know that they had her. That she could trust the couple with her life. She wouldn't be scared.

One little blanket and bit of heat over powered her little body, and that's how they ended up here. She was exactly eighteen months old, eighteen months of dodging bullets, making sure they did everything they could to keep her safe had now all gone to waste as her little body laid a few rooms away from him - her heart no longer beating and her eyes longer open. It felt like days passed when really it was hardly an hour. The front nurse didn't leave Finn's side. She was a small comfort but he felt selfish for having her because he didn't know who was back there with Rae. Who was taking care of her?

When the ER doctor came out and found him, leading him back out through the sliding doors to where Finn's car still sat running with the drivers door wide open, he couldn't hear a word he said. Finn knew he was talking cause Finn watched the doctor's mouth move but the words he was saying didn't make sense. She was healthy. The couple had done everything right.

He used the phrases, "These things happen,' and "I'm so sorry for your loss," but Finn still didn't react. He barely blinked. When the doctor finally lead Finn back to Rae; a nurse was helping her out of the bed and getting her back into her shoes and Finn's zip-up. He watched, feeling completely disconnected from all of it. As if Finn was watching it on a TV and it wasn't someone he loved.

Her face. As if someone had erased her. All the spark and joy and fire he fell in love with was nowhere to be seen. She stared at the same spot of dirt on the floor as the nurses put her back together. She was still so pale. Both of the pair were zombies as Finn helped her out and back to the car. He buckled her seat belt for her while she stared out the windshield, her hands palm up and trembling in her lap. He drove home much slower, pulling into the car park as the pair both stared at the house in front of them. It felt haunted now. "How did this happen?" Her voice was emotionless and she didn't move. "I don't know," He felt as if someone else was answering her. He didn't feel like he was in his body at all.

Without a word, she opened the door and Finn hurried out to help her. She winced and gripped his arm, showing her first sign of actual feeling since the couple had left and it tugged at something inside him that threatened to unravel him. Finn lead her inside and to the guest room, knowing she wouldn't want to crawl back into their bed. He wasn't sure if they'd ever be able to sleep in there again.

"I'll be right back, okay?" He checked with her but she only stared off at the wall as if she couldn't hear Finn at all. He petted her cheek but felt more of himself come undone at the touch so Finn pulled away and went to the kitchen. Finn made her a cup of tea, three sugars and a drop of milk - before staring at nothing.

He couldn't leave Rae in there alone, so he forced himself to straighten up and go back inside. She was still staring off into nothing. He moved over, put the cup of tea on the bedside table and stared down at her; watching for any signs of life.

"Why did this happen to us?" Her voice was toneless but her own question broke her out of her robotic state and Finn wasn't sure he could watch her break like that again. He crawled over Rae and bear hugged her to his chest, holding her hands in his and squeezing her tighter than he ever had. She couldn't feel alone. Not after she'd been alone at the hospital. Rae had to know he was there, she had to know that this had been ripped out of Finn too.

Waves of sobs coursed through her as he pursed his lips against her ear and tried to calm her but the thought crept into his mind that he was only holding her, not her and their child. The comfort Finn felt the last couple weeks when he had wrapped her and Lucy in his arms and known it was his only way of holding them both was gone. He buried his head in her neck and broke with her.

She turned in Finn's arms and the pair wrapped ourselves around each other so tight it almost hurt. Finn wanted to take it all away from Rae. Not let her feel even a minute of this pain. The way Finn felt was crippling and he knew it had to be worse for her and the thought of that was ripping Finn apart. He would do anything if it meant she'd never feel a second of pain or sadness for the rest of her life. Finn give her every part of him, if it meant it would put her back together again.

He wasn't sure what came next. When Rae had fallen pregnant, all that time ago, the couple barely prepared for the idea of her having their child but the idea of loosing Lucy now was too much to bare. How were the couple supposed to come back from this? How do you mourn the loss of something you never even held in your hands?

Everything seemed less important to him now. The only thing that mattered was her. Finn knew that once their grief finally pulled the two into a restless sleep, that when they woke up Finn one and only goal would be to bring her back to him. To make her smile. To hear her laugh. To find a way to put back what tonight had taken away from us.

He had to find a way to make her whole again.

The morning of the funeral the house was busy, with people who were in funeral cars all waiting and jotted around the place. Izzy and Chloe, despite wrapped up in their own grief, helped Rae get dressed that morning - making her hair extra nice but leaving her face bare as panda eyes and smeared blusher was never a good look.

The gang - Chloe, Izzy, Johnny and Archie - were given their own funeral car, fourth in line as the coffin was first, Rae, Finn, Linda, Karim and Finn's parents were second, cousins were third and so, they were rightfully fourth.

The precession from the street to the church was no longer than a ten minute ride and soon, everyone was outside the church. Johnny, Finn, Chop and Archie had decided to carry the coffin - the coffin being so tiny that it only required the four lads. The turn out was more than expected, just over a hundred had showed up.

The church was filled, some spilling out through the back as the rows of benches were filled with heads. Johnny, Chop, Izzy and Chloe were on the right and behind Rae and Finn as the second and third car had filled up the first two benches. Archie and Chloe sat together; holding hands, Izzy sat on Archie's left and Johnny on Chloe's right.

As soon as everyone were settled, the priest began. But none of the gang could hear a word, everything fuzzy. Finn held Rae the entire time, the two never got up for communion as Rae was to weak with sadness. Finn's eyes never left the coffin once and Rae's never left the ground, Finn let go of Rae's hand and slipped his arm around her shoulders; pulling her into him. He cupped her cheek and kissed the top of her head before his hand slipped to her hair, he rested his cheek on top of her head but his gaze still lingered on the coffin.

One by one the gang mentally gave their goodbyes, the gang couldn't even call themselves that anymore because of how hollow Rae and Finn now were - a major piece was missing. Archie and Chloe had lost their godchild, as well as Chop and Izzy, Johnny had lost a non-biological niece, and Finn and Rae had lost their child. As the service moved on to the cememotary, the gang watched through blurred vision as the coffin was lowered into the ground. They all watched as her little gold plague upon the coffin was slowly being covered in dirt, but the words still visible;

_Lucy-Anne Nelson._

_1.2.99 - 7. 9.00_

_Daughter. Granddaughter. Niece. Loved._

_"We may have lost our little girl, but heaven gained an angel"._


End file.
